Perhaps Love
by Mishil
Summary: Her opponent cast a strange jutsu on her. She was taken back from the past and when she regains her consciousness she met the nineteen year-old Uchiha Madara. Madara & Sakura pairing. Requested by silversoma. Continuation is finally here!
1. Chapter 1

Perhaps Love

* * *

Beta Reader and edited by: HiddenBehindCrimsonEyes (( Thanks a lot dearest. :) ))

* * *

For the first time in his existence, Giou Kanata, the last of the lost royalty was punched directly on his utterly handsome face. It was definitely new to him, but he took it as a new experience in his life… Being punched and hunted by some random ninjas…

A smirk formed on the raven haired man's lips at the first kunoichi who dared to punch him. He was the last descendant of the lost royalty, the Giou clan, known as the 'Time Manipulators'. Kanata asked himself what the Leaf ninja wanted from him. While seeking a reason for her actions, he took a scroll from his pouch and put some of his blood on it. He was waiting for that woman to fall into his trap. Poor little kunoichi, he punished those who dared to disrespect and harm him, be it physically or mentally. Giou Kanata will show her just what his clan's secret talent is capable of…

He stopped running when he finally finished the seals and waited for her to step on the invisible circle he made a while ago. In a matter of moments, he was successful in trapping the female ninja when she unknowingly stepped into it. Kanata chuckled when he saw the expression that on her face.

'This is will be interesting…' he thought to himself.

In the past hundred years that he lived, he knew of everything that happened in his immortal existence. He enjoyed it immensely, the amusement and mystery was part of it.

Sakura suddenly found that she cannot move her body and felt like thousands of chains were surrounding her body.

"You fell for it, and now you shall receive my punishment." Kanata said while smiling coldly at her.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked furiously and Kanata stepped closer to her and whispered into her ear.

"You shouldn't worry; I suddenly feel like you will be thanking me in the future." He paused and finally, Giou Kanata cast his clan's technique on her. "I'll see you later then…" said Kanata and waved at Sakura as her existence disappeared little by little…

-xx-

Naruto and Sasuke had suddenly stopped in their tracks.

_Why were they running like there is no tomorrow?_

The blond turned to look at his best friend to ask something.

"Hey, teme, why are we here?"

"I should be asking the same." Sasuke replied.

"I feel like I lost something important to me, but I can't remember what…"

"Yeah, me too…"

"Better go back, what do you think?"

"Hn."

-xx-

Sakura felt as if she was running in an endless circle. Why can't Sasuke and Naruto hear her voice? She cannot feel anything and her senses were not working. Sakura decided to stop running when she realized that it was futile for her to continue her fruitless attempts to escape from the unknown dimension. Suddenly, a man with long raven hair and silver eyes came towards her.

"I would stop it, if I were you. They had already forgotten your existence…"

"What are you talking about and what have you done to me?" She hissed.

"You shouldn't be like that Haruno Sakura. Or should I say Uchiha Sakura…" Kanata laughed. "Oh no, I shouldn't give any hints!"

Sakura suddenly felt the numbness seep through her body; slowly her eyes felt the heaviness as she finally submitted in to unconsciousness…

-xx-

When she opened her eyes, a person with long spiky raven hair and onyx eyes was looking directly into her viridian orbs. Sakura tried to sit but felt the pain that course through her body. _Where the hell did she get those wounds on her body?_ Unable to find her voice, the man had spoken and stopped her attempt to get up.

"You should rest; you are injured." He said in his velvety voice. Sakura felt that she had seen those features before. _Onyx eyes and hair, the features of a typical Uchiha. Wait, Uchiha?_ Her eyes widened in realization, she was caught by Giou Kanata. She remembered that he cast a strange jutsu on her. She questioned herself what was it and where was she now?

"Where am I?" Sakura asked.

"You are in my house." He said, stating the obvious.

"My teammates, where are they?"

"I didn't see anyone beside you." He replied.

Sakura stared at the man in front of her; she thought that he might be a stoic-type like Sasuke's older brother. He did look like Itachi and Sasuke, although his hair is longer, but the spiky strands at the top remind her of Sasuke. '_Will Sasuke look like this if he had his hair longer?'_ she thought.

"Do you know who you are?" he asked and sipped his lukewarm herbal tea.

"Yes. My name is Haruno Sakura."

"I think it is better to for you to rest first, we'll talk later."

"Thank you, umm…"

"Madara, Uchiha Madara."

-xx-

Hearing his name, Sakura suddenly sat up, forgetting she was wounded and her eyes widened in surprise, she was talking right now to one of Konohagakure[MP1] 's founders, who was supposed to be dead. He was startled by her and Sakura winced when she felt a pang of pain course through her.

"U-Uchiha, Uchiha Madara?" she asked, eyes still slightly widened from her discovery. She noticed that he wasn't amused at her antics, his eyes slightly narrowing at her.

"Yes, you seemed to be surprised upon hearing my name, May I know your reason, Haruno Sakura-san?" he asked and a sigh escaped from his mouth as he tried to put her down.

"You were dead a long time ago and why are you still alive?"

Madara stared at the woman in front of him; he was slightly stunned_. Why she was saying things like that?_ He being dead and asking why he's still alive and kicking.

"Dead you said? Why should I be, when I just turned nineteen five months ago? Are you sure that you didn't mistake me for other person?"

_Nineteen?_ Sakura realized that she shouldn't say those words at him; she looked at him who was waiting for her response. She bowed her head feeling embarrassed at her antics.

"I-I apologize, Uchiha-san, I am just confused." She said in low voice, unable to look at his eyes. She was surprised when he suddenly tilts her chin to make her look at him. She has bright viridian eyes and pink tresses that match her name he observed.

"Apology accepted, but are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, and I think I just need rest." She replied and activates her jutsu to heal her wounds.

-xx-

Three months had passed and she still didn't know what to do in her situation. She was glad that Madara let her stay at their estate. The Uchiha family home was a traditional one. Well she was in the past after all. She liked being at the garden where she could do her meditation.

She was looking at her reflection on the water, when she noticed Madara at her side. Looking at him, he seemed to be in deep thought, his expression betraying him.

"Uchiha-san, is there something troubling you?"

Madara looked at her and sighed. He always told her that she didn't need to be formal around him.

"You don't need to be so formal, Sakura." He stated.

"You looked like there is something troubling you, pray tell?" she asked.

"The elders pressuring me to marry someone; and I am truly annoyed by their bickering."

"You are one of the candidates to lead your clan, right? Then it is only normal, Madara-san." She said in her carefree voice. The woman in front of him was really dense; doesn't she notice that he was interested in her? He always gave her a lot of hints and yet…

Sakura tensed when he put his arm around her waist and leaned his head to her shoulders. Looking at him, he seemed to be unperturbed when he was around with her. She knows that her cheeks were reddened by his actions and her heart's beating faster than normal. Yes, he had the common attributes of an Uchiha but Sakura felt that he was different and she wanted to know him more, but it wasn't right, she didn't belong in this time and it will be painful if she becomes emotionally involved with him.

"Umm, Madara-san..." she was stopped when he tugged her closer to him and held her possessively.

"Let me stay like this for a while, and I don't care what they think." He said as if he was able to read her mind.

Sakura let him and didn't push him away, she was the only one whom he treated like this, and she heard that he was the aloof type and a power seeker. With her he wasn't like that, perhaps he only wanted to be himself and not the prodigy they expected him to be, which makes him, perhaps, suffocated. She just nodded at his statement. They stayed like that and without a care about what the others think…

It had always been such a delight to see her smile and to be with her. She didn't judge him for being aloof, she indeed saw his true self despite the fact that he tried to hide it. And that's why he had fallen for her charm. He really loves to see her smile. A genuine heartfelt smile…

He didn't know why he took pleasure in such a simple thing, though. And he doubted he'd ever fully comprehend. He was Uchiha Madara, son of the affluent Uchiha clan. The moment he had been born, he had been destined for prominence. But, still, as it is, he could surely find something more majestic than she to serve as a form of amusement; someone with more class, more stature—someone more suitable of an Uchiha.

Ever since Madara had met her, the whole thing he had been just came crumbling down—the discipline, the façade—the sick obedience.

The following days were a little bit difficult for him; he received a lot of portraits of marriageable women for him to choose from.

-xx-

Today was the spring festival, so he decided to go out with her; he was waiting for her at the Phoenix garden. Suddenly he heard her soft voice.

"Umm… sorry for the wait, this is quite difficult to wear." She said and walked towards him. Sakura was wearing a red kimono embroidered with flowers and she looked so stunningly beautiful.

"It is alright. It suits you, Sakura." Madara said.

It was a good thing that he asked her to come; he cannot afford to lose her to one of his relatives. Especially to his cousin, Raitei, one of the candidates to be the next clan head, who took an obvious interest on her.

"Thank you, Madara-san." She said. Madara took her hand as they walked together. But his moment with her was ruined when Raitei came towards them and smiled at her.

"Good afternoon Sakura-san, had anyone told you that you are especially beautiful today?" He said and took her hands and planted a gentle kiss on it. Sakura greeted him in answer.

Raitei had the common features of an Uchiha, the onyx eyes and raven coloured tresses, but she was startled when the first time she saw him. He was a carbon copy of Sasuke, even the hairstyle, but their attitudes were completely opposite. Sakura could not imagine Sasuke acting like this. She can see his obvious liking for her and he was competitive towards Madara.

There was a time when Sakura healed Raitei's wounds, and to show his gratitude for her, Raitei suddenly kissed her cheek. Madara saw them and got a little angry at her, to pacify his anger, she also kissed him on his cheek. She didn't want to think that he was jealous and thought perhaps something not so good happened to him that day. So she let it go.

Madara was surprised at his reaction that time. Yes, he knew that he was quite possessive. He didn't want anyone else and he only wanted Sakura. It had almost been eight months since the day he found her. He decided to confess his feelings for her.

Sakura, on other hand, decided to tell him the truth that she concealed for almost eight months, and hoped that perhaps he might able to help her to return on her own time. Unknown to her, someone was waiting for her…

Raitei left them when he was suddenly called by his father, he bid farewell to her and glanced at Madara. Madara just stared him in the same manner.

The night was quite cold; the fireworks display had begun at twilight. Sakura noticed that Konoha was a little bit different in this time but she loved the cherry blossom viewing, it was as if the flowers were giving its final tribute to the tree.

She was alone now as Madara asked her to wait a while for him.

She missed his friends and family but that man had erased her existence in her time. Suddenly the wind blew colder and she was surprised when she had an unexpected visitor…

"You seem to be enjoying your time here, Haruno Sakura." A familiar voice said. Sakura's eyes widened in surprised when she saw the man who caused her disappearance in her own time.

"You are-." She was interrupted by him.

"Do you want to go back at your own time?" he asked seriously.

"Of course, I want to but are you going to let me?"

"Well, you shouldn't say that, you are the one who can decide…"

"Why did you trap me in this time?"

"Honestly, it was supposed to be punishment but, it looks like a reward to you, what do you think?"

"What do you mean?"

A sigh came from his mouth, and then he replied "I can see everything and I should tell you, you should decide in the new moon, whether you want to stay or go back…" he smiled at her and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

She saw Madara walk towards her and decided that she didn't need to tell her secret to him…

"I apologize for the wait." He said.

"It is alright." She replied.

After watching the fireworks display, Sakura gave him her favorite necklace, she noticed that he liked things that sparkle. She decided to give it to him to show her gratitude.

"Thank you for everything, Madara-san."

"I am the one who should say that, Sakura." he said in his velvety voice and pulled her towards him for an embrace. Madara was the one who broke the contact to stare in her eyes. A smile formed in his lips as he loved watching her facial expressions.

With a swift movement, Madara pulled Sakura into his embrace again. But this time, he didn't stop there. Madara had lowered his head and caressed Sakura's fair cheek with his right hand. Just as she was about to protest, he pulled her closer and pressed his lips passionately into hers. He could feel her struggling arms growing weaker by the moment until she finally gave in. She had closed her eyes, and Madara smiled in delight as he put more pressure to his lips and felt the softness of her lips gradually sinking against his. She felt his arms tangling unto her hair, caressing it.

But suddenly, as if another force was present, Sakura returned to her senses and opened her eyes as she pulled herself away from Madara's intensifying kiss. It was like she had awoken from a dream, and had pushed the dream away from the corners of her mind. Bitterly, Madara turned away from her. Strangely though, both remained standing in the Sakura Park in awkward mood.

It was then that Madara faced the very crimson Sakura and braved the words that he had sealed for eight months. The words came out heavy, frustrated, and thick with emotion, as Uchiha Madara's entire mask and firm resolutions had crumbled to the ground like wilted sakura petals.

"Do you have any idea how much I'm fascinated by you, Haruno Sakura?"

-xx-

Sakura's hands trembled as she touched her lips. The place where Madara kissed her last night felt like it was burning. The passion that he induced into that kiss still lingered. To her utmost horror, the moment Sakura touched her lips, the moment replayed inside her head. She remembered his heavy breathing and the longing in his eyes that she couldn't decipher. She remembered the strength he had in his arms when he pulled her closer and closer. She pondered how he was so close, that she could hear both their heartbeats.

It wasn't right; she doesn't belong in this time. How would she ever face him again?

A sudden knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, and Sakura hastily lifted her heavy head. "Y-yes?" she piped hoarsely with all the strength that she could muster.

"I would like to speak with you" it was him, her dilemma had come. Staring at his calm façade, she knows that an intense sentiment was veiled inside. She won't deny the fact that she was attracted to him but her mind tells her she has place to return to…

"S-sure, Madara-san." Since when she stammer like Hinata?

"Are you mad at me?" he asked and he noticed that she was still awkward in his presence.

"N-no." Decided to return in her time, he still deserved to know the truth.

"Through time, I began to learn more about you, and soon, I developed…an interest in you, an interest that continued to grow every time I am with you." He said and looked directly into her eyes, a blush that she tried her best to hide—but it was far too late. He had noticed, and she could tell, by the way that he was smirking, and that there was no point in trying to hide it now.

"All I'm asking for is a chance." He added.

"I think I should tell you this earlier, Madara-san…"

"Tell me, and I will listen."

"I won't be able to stay here anymore because this isn't the place where I belong."

Sakura noticed the slight narrowing of his eyes and clenching of his fist. "You are leaving…" he said in hoarse voice.

"I am sorry, Madara-san." It is the only thing that she can say, and then she can saw the gentle and understanding in his eyes.

"Just stay by my side for a while and tell me when you are leaving."

This time it was Sakura who did the embrace and said to him "Thank you for everything…"

-xx-

The new moon had come, the time for Sakura to leave. Giou Kanata came to her one day before the new moon. He gave her some time to speak with someone. And she thought that it was all over but everything had just started… Everything seemed to be interesting, considering how many time he had used his time-bending ability and for him this was the most destined…

Madara was on his way to the Sakura Park, and the reformed had came to him. He saw Sakura there standing and patiently waiting for him. When she saw him approaching, she waved her hand and smiled at him.

"I am delighted that you came, Madara-san." She stepped closer towards him when he didn't say anything. "Are you alright?" worried evident on her voice, and then suddenly Madara pulled her into embrace.

"I told you many times to call me just in my name." He said velvety.

"I am sorry, Madara."

"I will wait for you." When she was about to protest he just put his index finger to stopped her. "I will find you even if it took me forever."

"You might wait for me for eternity."

"Just don't forget that I love you."

"You're hopeless, forever is just a word…." She said and smiled at him and for the last time Madara kissed her gently and her eyes widened slightly in surprised but she let him, because it would be the last time.

"It is time for me to go; this will be goodbye, Madara." She said and suddenly Giou Kanata was on her side and little by little she was disappearing.

"Never say goodbye, this is not would be the last time that you and I shall speak. I promise…" He said and finally Sakura disappeared from sight. even though he hid it, deep inside he can feel the sadness that tears into him…

When Sakura opened her eyes, tears were flowing from it and all of it felt like a dream. She was now in her own room and nothing had changed. Perhaps it was a dream, but then she felt something cold against her skin. The silver bracelet that Madara gave her.

_It was not a dream after all._

-xx-

Days, weeks, months and years had passed since that happened but for her it felt like yesterday.

Today was the summer festival. Naruto was clad in dark gray hakama and chihoya, courtesy of Hinata, and Sasuke in his dark blue ones with the proud Uchiha clan symbol on his back.

"Sakura-chan! Hurry up everyone is waiting for us!"His blond friend yelled, and then Sasuke threw a small piece of stone that was on his pocket.

"You're too noisy, dobe." He said.

"What was that for, teme?"

Suddenly, they heard Sakura coming towards them, Sasuke was awed by his heart sister's beauty, and she was clad in dark red yukata and holding a matching uchiwa fan.

"Ready to go boys?" she said and smiled at them.

"At last, Sakura-chan, let's go!" Naruto said.

"Nee-chan, someone wanted to see you at the Hotaru Park." A little girl said to her and curiosity kicked in her, who wants to see her? Thanking the child by giving her some candies and Sakura went to the Hotaru Park to see who wants to meet her.

When Sakura arrived at the site, the full moon was reflected through the water and a swarm of fireflies elevated the beauty of the place. She felt a pang of familiarity at the place. She heard someone walking towards her and though she cannot see the person she can feel the calm chakra. But when she was able to glimpse of that person's face, she was unable to find her voice to speak…

"You are…" she whispered and saw his smile for her…

* * *

[MP1]The Uchiha and Senju Clans already existed before the founding of Konoha.

Author's Notes: Now, this story has been proof read and edited none other my friend... And I know it was a big head ache when you edited this...

And here my dear readers, let me know what you think then. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Promise Denied

**Chapter Two: Promise Denied**

* * *

"_You are…" Sakura said gently, surprise evident in her voice. Suddenly, she felt her heart beat faster at the sight of him. The cold wind of the night blew gently making her locks flow together with the wind. There he was the last person that she expected to ever see again. He walked towards her direction, and at that moment their eyes met, Sakura silently wished to herself to calm her beating heart._

"_Good evening young lady. Have we met before?" he asked and innocence apparent in his voice. It felt totally strange to him; as if his own body moved on its own and he felt an unexpected familiarity towards her._

x-x-x-x-x-x-

It happened almost three months ago and Sakura was still puzzled at the existence of Uchiha Madara's look alike. She already knew that most of the Uchiha have the same facial and body features, and Sakura even theorized that he was one of Madara's great grandsons. However, after they had a short conversation, she noticed the big differences between them. And he told her that night's festival, his name was Uchiha Haruka. Haruka had long straight ebony tresses that reached his waist and looked as if he hasn't gone outside for a long time. He had a pale skin complexion, even fairer than that of Itachi or Sasuke.

Sakura busied herself at the hospital, training the novice medic nins and preparing the materials and documents needed for the antibiotics she was creating. It reminded her of the time when she was only a medic-in-training not so long ago.

Moments later, Uchiha Itachi came to see her despite his busy schedules for the preparation of their upcoming wedding and his duties as an ANBU captain. After seeing each other for almost three years, Itachi proposed to her a month ago and she accepted.

Itachi observed her as Sakura was concentrating on her work. Sakura hasn't noticed him and he smiled at her conduct.

"Are you going to ignore me here?" A silky voice interrupted Sakura's thoughts, as they dispersed in midair. The voice had a deep sharp edge and a teasing tone. A shuddering senseof familiarity washed over Sakura as she turned around to see him.

Sure enough, a pair of familiar dark eyes observed Sakura's face amusedly as a smirk formed on the otherwise stunningly perfect face. The wind played slightly with his long glossy raven hair. Yes, the sound came from that beautiful man dressed in an elegant ANBU captain suit, leaning on the wall.

"Sorry about that, my mind was preoccupied with work." She replied and kissed him gently on his cheek.

Itachi raised his eyebrow "Hn. I thought that you were deliberately ignoring me." Said Itachi and pulled her into his embrace.

Sakura paused for a while before replying. "Do you want me to?" Sakura chuckled at their antics. They were always like that in their private time.

"Can you even do it? By the way, I heard that you were assigned to do my cousin's check-up." He said changing the topic as he released her from his embrace.

"Oh, so you've already heard of it? Yes, I am doing it in Shizune-senpai's place."

"If that's the case, come to my place after your work, it seems my mother wishes to speak with you."

"Alright, I'll see you then." Sakura bid him farewell and Itachi left.

-x-x-x-x-

It was totally strange for her, as she had gone and seen the Uchiha compound so many times. But Sakura was surprised when she entered the compound that once belonged to Uchiha Madara. As she noticed the place, it was much more elegant and impressive than the last time she had seen it. For the many decades that had passed, the compound was well maintained and the materials used were obviously expensive. The garden that she liked and the sakura trees were still alive. She noticed it was different from her fiancé's compound and the servants were all dressed traditionally. As she walked to the corridor guided by a middle aged servant, she felt strange, as if someone was staring at her.

-x-x-x-x

Haruno Sakura, it was the name of the young lady he had encountered at the Hotaru park. On his twenty three years of existence, it was the first time he had felt that kind of emotion, the strange familiarity to a complete stranger. Haruka noticed her reaction upon seeing him. Recently, he had strange dreams occurring as if he was watching a memory of someone. Haruka was able to sneak out from their compound during the spring festival; it was totally coincidence that he met her in the clan's compound on the day before the festival. After that, he asked a little girl to make her come at the said park. He felt as if his mind has known the place, at the same time, their ephemeral encounters.

It was truly familiar to Haruka when she introduced herself. He remembered that it was the name of the fiancée of the next in line as clan's head. Suddenly, the sound of a knock cut his train of thought and one of the servant announced that the new attending medic nin will come to see him and for his monthly check-ups. He was surprised that it was the same woman that was on his thoughts is that who will do his regular check-up from now on. Haruka felt a little happiness at the time he heard it, and honestly Haruka felt a little annoyance at the thought of her being engaged to his cousin.

"Haruka-sama, Haruno Sakura-san has arrived." The servant said meekly.

"Let her in." he replied, for the second time he felt it again. The unexplainable feelings he had when she was near at him.

-x-x-x-x-

Sakura entered the room and surprised to see him to all of people. She noticed that he was paler than the last time she had seen him.

"We see each other again." Haruka stated and smiled at her.

Out of curiosity, she asked "This is your room, am I right?"

"Yes?" Haruka lifted his perfectly shaped eyebrow in amusement and chuckled, asking him a ridiculous question out of nowhere. Sakura reddened at the embarrassment for asking a silly question. "That was a good laugh, sorry about that, Haruno-san." He added.

"It was nothing, Uchiha-san." She replied, still embarrassed.

"Haruka, Please call me that if you don't mind. Uchiha-san is the name of all my relatives."

"Alright Haruka-san, I'll start now your check up." She replied.

"So, it would mean that were friends now? Can I call you in your given name?"

"I don't mind. Since all of my friends and acquaintances address me in that way." Sakura said and started the session. Somewhat, Sakura felt déjà vu when talking at him. _'Perhaps, a chance resemblance?' _she thought to herself, but there was a time that she felt she was talking to a person that she had once knew, Uchiha Madara…

As the physical assessment and treatment was on going, Sakura noticed that his body was quite weak for some reasons. She concluded that Haruka didn't go out that often because of his health condition, and in truth, his name wasn't on the list of any ninja rankings.

"It was strange… I felt that I've known you somewhere…" he said gently, almost as if he was whispering.

"Is that so?" Sakura continued on her healings and give a nervous laugh, she ignored his staring, and she felt like as if he was solving puzzle or finding a way to an endless labyrinth.

"Yes…" said Haruka. The healing session was done in just a matter of minutes. Sakura prepared the medications that he needs to consume to increase his immunity. After he drank the given medications, Sakura gently laid him down on his futon, as the medicine had sedation as a side effect.

"_Sakura…"_ Haruka said, and his voice was like Madara when he called her. "Thank you…" he added and finally succumbed to unconsciousness. Sakura's eyes widen in surprise at him calling her and convinced herself that it was her imagination…

-x-x-x-x-

It was night already and most of the people whether ninjas or civilians were going to their own perspective places. Sakura was on her way to Itachi's house and she saw him patiently waiting at her to the gate.

"Your blonde friend also came." He said and escorted her.

"Sorry about that, I think Sasuke-kun invited him." was Sakura's reply. She couldn't think of anything else.

"It is nothing."

"By the way, who is Uchiha Haruka? I noticed that he was not on any list."

"Haruka? He's one of the next clan advisers."

"Is that so? Now, I know…" she smiled and both of them can hear Naruto and Sasuke's bickering. Both of them just sighed at their childish antics.

The dinner went smoothly and Sakura was surprised when Mikoto gave them a pair of jade rings and the heirloom for the next lady of the Uchiha clan. Itachi and Sakura were blessed by Fugaku and Mikoto for the old tradition of Uchiha before the wedding of the first born.

-x-x-x-x

It was extremely late at night, but the light in one room inside the large traditional mansion was still on. Inside the room, a young beautiful man gazed outside his window as he contemplated about his past and his perplexing present. It was a dark night, where not even a single star was seen on the darkened sky. And since it was the night of the new moon, the familiar silver orb was also nowhere in sight.

That man sighed. Somehow he felt lonely without the existence of that moon, as it had always been his only faithful partner in his life. Ever since he was born, Uchiha Haruka was enforced to stay away from the light, thus living his life in darkness.

A boring life.

Haruka smiled bitterly to himself and closed the window. It was no use of hoping for the accompaniment of the moon that night. This time he had to figure things out himself.

He wanted to see her again. It irked him to death those following days that he wasn't able to go outside because of the heavy pour of the rain. Recently, he felt a pang of pain in his chest and it all started when he encountered her and the worst of it, the pain's intensity was aggravated the more he thought of Sakura. All the troubles in his head seemed to melt away just by being in her presence. Strange enough, he also felt annoyance when he learned that she was busy preparing for her upcoming wedding. There were times that he wanted to use his authority to stop the wedding; however he couldn't find the strength and courage to do his plan. Also, the same dreams he had every night were becoming more vivid and crystal clear, but still he cannot see clearly the woman's visage.

"Sakura…" he murmured, her name ringing a dull bell in his subconscious mind, Haruka decided to come at the Uchiha meeting place where the history of his clan can be learned. He used his Sharingan to transport himself at the tatami room.

Haruka stayed at the room for almost an hour, and he wasn't able to find the answer that he was seeking. In his childhood, he was aware of the special treatment he received from his parents and relatives. He knew that there were reasons behind it. It wasn't because of his looks that he resembled the founder of their clan. Haruka seek for answers but he wasn't able to find it. Unable to find useful information, he suddenly decided to visit their founder's tomb.

An old scroll piqued his curiosity and he thought that the said scroll might give him some answers, noticing that it was a sealed scroll; he used a technique to release the seal. Upon the opening, he noticed that there was another seal and it required to use blood for opening. He was mystified what might secrets or forbidden techniques that were on the scroll to have a three layered seals and whenever he came at their founders tomb when he was still a child and even now, the said scroll was never opened. He felt something in his mind telling him that it was for him… The mystery of the conentst of the old scroll was meant for him to discover. When he opened it, he wished that he didn't. The answers to his questions were finally found. The scroll was meant for him to discover and finally Haruka had learned his real purpose to the clan…

Uchiha Haruka learned that he was the soul container of their selfish and hedonistic clan founder, Uchiha Madara… It was _his_ will to be reborn on the fifth generation of the Uchiha clan. Slowly, the old memories that were sealed inside his soul was returning and the sole reason for his reincarnation was to see Haruno Sakura again, he decided not to complete the ritual for the recovery of his memories in fear that his existence as Uchiha Haruka will completely disappear…

Another two months had passed; Sakura and Itachi became busier for the preparations. It was in the middle of the afternoon when an unexpected person whom Sakura never thought that will come has arrived.

"You look gorgeous, Sakura-san." Haruka complimented her and smiled at the mirror's reflection. Sakura was trying her wedding kimono and turned around to face him.

"Thank you very much, Haruka-dono." Sakura replied and bowed her head; Haruka was a bit surprised on the way she addressed him.

"No need for such formalities. Aren't we friends?" was the words that he could choke out of his mouth.

"But you are-." Sakura was interrupted when Haruka gently put his index finger against her lips to stop her.

"_Please…"_ said Haruka his voice velvety and the gleam in his eyes unreadable. When Sakura was about to take step backward, her body cannot move and she noticed that she was caught in a high level binding technique. Haruka caressed her cheek gently, he truly missed her. Sakura involuntarily shivered at the cold sensation his hand was giving. "You are scared." He added, in just a blink, his Sharingan was activated and he looked directly into her viridian coloured eyes. Sakura felt his gaze was piercing into her soul, as if he was trying to find something from her.

"Who are you?" she asked; her felt heartbeat much faster than its normal pace.

The handsome youth took a deep sigh and he kept closer to her and whispered, "My, my, have you forgotten me? _It is me, Madara…_" Sakura finally recognized him and she cannot decipher the revelation that she heard from him. It was impossible for him to be alive unless he used an immortality technique like the legendary sannin, Orochimaru or made a covenant with the mysterious time bender, Giou Kanata.

"Uchiha Madara…" said Sakura and finally the last string that held back his memory had snapped."What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"My, why are you trembling like that? You look like you've just seen a ghost..." Haruka teased, "Sakura, _if you want to hear my answer, and then please come at my residence when the moon is at its full glory…" _Haruka played the strands of her carnation tresses that escaped from the pins of her ornaments. "I'll be waiting…" he added but his voice changed into that innocent tone that belonged to Haruka and disappeared on her sight.

"Impossible…" Sakura murmured and suddenly she felt her head was spinning and lost consciousness but a pair of strong arms caught her before she fell on the ground. Itachi cradled her in his arms and laid her gently on the couch.

"I hope that this revelation that you've learned will not change your decision of marrying me and your feelings towards me…" Itachi said and caressed her face.

-x-x-x-x-

Madara was waiting patiently at Sakura's arrival. It was already night time and the moonlight was reflected on the calm water of the koi pond. He was reminiscing of the moments they've shared at the said place. Three days after he revealed who he was, he was thinking if he will stop the wedding by his orders, in that way, he could be together with Sakura… If she accepts him… Madara also regretted the way he acted towards her; she was still his friend, and perhaps his reason of acting like that because of his confusion. Madara heard a distant footsteps and his waiting has ended when the awaited person has arrived.

"Thank you for coming, Sakura-san." He smiled but Sakura's expression remained alert and suspicious.

"There is no need for greetings. I just came here to hear your answer." Sakura replied.

"My, I apologize for my earlier antics but please do not feel hostile against me." asked Madara in a pleading tone.

"What are you doing here and why are you even here?" said Sakura with a rather annoyed tone.

"Because we promised each other and I am still in love with you, will that be a sufficient answer, Sakura?" Madara came closer at her and gently embraced her; in her surprise she made no move to push him away, and her tears fell from her eyes though she was trying hard to hold them in.

"Are you really that fool?" Her heart was beating rapidly for some unknown reason. Madara was staring at her intently, apparently waiting for an indefinite answer. Sakura avoided those piercing eyes and turned away, he gently wiped the tears on her visage.

"Perhaps… No need to cry like that, tears will spoil your beauty…" he put his hands on her shoulders making her to look directly into his eyes. A moment of uncomfortable silence fell between them. Sakura stole a glimpse at the man before her, and realized that he had a lonely and melancholy look in his eyes. The same long look that she had seen when she first seen him.

"But I am going to marry Itachi…" she said weakly and averted again her eyes from him, Madara distanced himself from her and took a deep breath as he was trying to find his courage, at the same time to calm himself. The other part of him was telling him to execute his plan and take away Sakura from his cousin, but his ego suppressed the thought.

"I know already that. I just wanted you to know that I might have the same appearance and this existence is only borrowed, but I definitely own my heart and mind… I am not the Uchiha Madara you met in strange way anymore … I am Uchiha Haruka … But still my heart yearns only for you…" he said and smiled, wondering if she can hear the aria of his beating heart. Madara hold her hands tightly. "Do you remember our promise? On the first time we have seen each other?" he asked.

"We didn't make any promise on that day." She replied, confused at his statement.

"Yes, we did. You were only six years old at that time…" said Madara and chuckled softly. "Are you still going to marry him?" he added. Sakura just smiled gently at him, when she was about to give her answer to his impending question, a strong wind blew towards them. Madara wasn't able to hear her but he was able to see her words with the help of his Sharingan, raven eyes widen in surprised and he felt numbness course through his entire body…

Sakura had already given him an answer…

Madara just smiled gently like he did from the first time they've seen each other. The same old smile of his and the warmth of her hands that gives him comfort on his heart's depth of solitude…

-xx—xx—xx—

Author's Note:

Proof read and edited by HiddenBehindCrimsonEyes. If there was still some errors please don't hesitate to tell me. And reviews are appreciated.

Do you want me to continue this or leave it as it is?

(Latest Edit: July 1, 2013 )


End file.
